The invention relates to pads for accommodating infants and more particularly for pads on which to place an infant during a diaper change.
It is often desirable to place an infant, from newborn to toddler (typically up to about three years old), on a pad for various reasons, including to change the child""s diaper or clothes. The child may also be placed on a mat for other reasons, including to provide a cleaner surface than that available (e.g., if outdoors such as on grass or the ground). Children that are not placed on a pad or mat may be subjected to dirty, unsanitary conditions that are undesirable.
Dedicated or makeshift change pads currently exist. For example, pads exist that are designed for use in the home and include a contoured foam cushion (curved upward at the edges along the length of the cushion to help retain the child on the cushion) and a cloth cover. Portable change mats exist that can be folded for storage and transport and unfolded for use. Also, persons can make their own pad or barrier for a child, e.g., by laying a blanket or towel on the ground, etc. and lying the child on the blanket or towel.
In general, in an aspect, the invention provides an automatically-opening infant mat that is movable between an open position and a closed position. The includes a water-resistant flexible material sized to have an infant, at least from the infant""s head to the infant""s buttocks, placed on the material while the mat is in the open position, a cushion coupled to the material to be disposed under a portion of the infant""s body while the mat is in the open position and the infant is placed on the material, and a resilient bias member coupled to the material and configured to bias the material to an open position and to be reversibly moved to a closed position.
Implementations of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The mat further includes a closure coupled to at least one of the material and the bias member and configured to retain the mat in the closed position. The closure is configured to be released using one hand. The mat further includes a plurality of disposable panels of material detachably coupled to the material. The mat further includes a toy configured to automatically extend from the material, within at least one of sight and reach of the infant while lying on the material, when the mat is moved from the closed position to the open position.
Implementations of the invention may also include one or more of the following features. The mat further includes a toy-attaching mechanism configured to couple to a toy. The toy-attaching mechanism is configured to automatically extend from the material when the mat is moved from the closed position to the open position. The bias member is configured to be at least one of rolled, twisted, and folded into the closed position from the open position. The bias member is coupled to the material about a perimeter of the material while the mat is in the open position. The mat comprises a plurality of pieces.
In general, in another aspect, the invention provides an infant mat including a flexible material sized to have an infant placed on the material while in an open position, and configured to be manipulated to a closed position having a smaller perimeter than the material while in the open position, a cushion coupled to the material to be disposed under a portion of the infant""s body while the material is in the open position and the infant is placed on the material, and expanding means coupled to the material for causing the material to expand to the open position in response to an absence of forces restraining the material from opening.
Implementations of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The mat further includes closure means coupled to the material for restraining the material in the closed position. The mat further includes toy means, coupled to at least one of the material and the expanding means, for popping up within at least one of reach and sight of an infant placed on the material if the material moves from the closed position to the open position. The mat further includes means, coupled to and disposed over the material, for providing disposable surfaces on which to place the infant.
Various aspects of the invention may provide one or more of the following advantages. A portable mat on which to lie an infant can be easily opened. A portable mat on which to lie and infant can be opened with one hand. An infant mat can open to its full open configuration automatically. A portable change mat can accommodate a full length of an infant in an open position and be compact for storage and travel in a closed position. Surfaces underlying an infant being changed can be protected from being soiled. Infants can be protected while being changed from unsanitary conditions of underlying surfaces. An infant change mat can be protected from being soiled during changing of an infant on the mat. Infants can use a change mat and be protected from acquiring germs, etc. from prior users of the change mat. Disposable panels/liners can be provided on an infant mat. Infants can be provided with a toy or other entertainment or diversion while on a change mat. Persons changing an infant on a change mat according to the invention may be hindered less by the infant than if using a change mat not in accordance with the invention. An infant mat can be closed/collapsed for compact storage and/or transport. An infant mat can be made compact while closed and have a semi-rigid shape while open.
These and other advantages of the invention, along with the invention itself, will be more fully understood after a review of the following figures, detailed description, and claims.